What Happens in the Library
by Colour Me Astonished
Summary: This is a Drarry fic (yes slash people) about what would happen if Ginny realised that she no longer had feelings for Harry after their first kiss in HBP. Harry takes refuge in the library where he meets someone unexpected. Rated T for language! Give it a try please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs into her Slytherin scarf***

**Warning: If you don't like slash leave now and never come back!**

**Hope you like this, it's kinda an experiment with proper Drarry, not the gender-bent fluff of my main story. Hope you like it! (Yes the first paragraph is taken straight from the Half Blood Prince). **

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After a few seconds Ginny pulled away. Harry was surprised. Shocked even. The look on her face only made him more confused. She looked disappointed, as though she'd opened a parcel to find something she already owned.

"Harry," she whispered looking concerned, "Why don't we step outside for a second".

Harry nodded dumbstruck and followed her out of the portrait hole. When the portrait hole swung shut behind them, Ginny dropped Harry's hand.

"Harry, I'm really sorry, but..." she hesitated, steeling herself visibly, "I thought I had feelings for you, but I guess I was wrong. I just... I didn't feel anything back there. I don't think I feel that way about you anymore." She looked pleadingly into his eyes which were starting to sting. "I'm really sorry," and with that she pushed back through the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady clucked in sympathy. "You poor dear; if she doesn't appreciate you, you deserve better".

Embarrassed, Harry started walking aimlessly in the opposite direction to the common room. Anything to get as far away from there and sort out his feelings.

He found himself heading towards the library, perhaps for the serene calm of the place, or perhaps because he hoped to run into a fellow sympathetic pupil, he didn't know why. He entered the book jungle, and wove his way past shelves and shelves, finally coming to rest on a comfy seat tucked away in a corner. He started to try and decide how he felt about this new development.

He'd had feelings for Ginny for a while now, being jealous of Dean Thomas when he caught him kissing her, and various times when he'd been around her he'd felt something deep inside him stirring. But now? Had he felt anything when they kissed? In the confusion of her rejection, he couldn't remember. This just deepened the dark pit of confusion he was falling into.

"Hey Potter. What are _you_ doing here?" The unmistakeable voice of Draco Malfoy cut through his musings.

"Leaving," he stood up making eye contact with the blonde intruder.

Draco looked embarrassed. Ducking his head and breaking eye contact, he said "Jeez Potter, I didn't mean it like that".

"How did you mean it then?" Harry said, his anger diffusing a bit at the vulnerable looking boy standing in front of him. Flopping back down on the seat, he replied.

"I'm escaping".

"What from?"

"I think you mean _who_ from. But what's it to you?" His anger was back sevenfold. He wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction of his weakness.

"Seriously Potter! No need to bite my head off! What have I ever done to you? In fact, don't answer that..."

"Why are you acting like you care all of a sudden?"

"Because I came here to hide away from everyone, and I found you here instead. You've never really struck me as someone who enjoys their own company, and quite frankly I'm curious. What you say here never leaves here, if you'll extend the same courtesy to me. You look like you need to talk."

"I guess... Since we're being all sharing and caring why don't _you_ tell me why you were trying to get away?"

Draco looked embarrassed again. "I guess there's a lot of pressure on me to be something I don't want to and to do things I want to do even less. I feel like I can't be who I want, like I have to be the opposite of myself".

"Really?" Harry looked up, curious. This boy who usually hid behind smirks and taunts was bearing his soul to him. This boy whom he'd thought had always – and always would – hate him.

"Your turn," said Draco, scuffing his shoe on the carpeted floor.

"Well, after your little revelation, mine seems quite lame. Ginny rejected me".

Draco looked up, eyes blazing. "Well that little tart didn't deserve you anyway!" he raged.

Harry was shocked by this sudden anger. Draco realising his mistake, muttered "well that's what I think".

Harry responded with one eyebrow raised, "You really have no right calling her a tart you know. You hardly even know her".

Draco flushed furiously and said, "Well she was leading you on and all the while fucking around with a different guy each week practically; I don't know what you even see in her!"

Harry sighed. "To be perfectly honest neither do I. When you put it like that the facts are rather irrefutable". He shuftied aside on his seat and motioned for Draco to sit down. Tentatively, the blonde boy perched on the edge.

In that moment, in the grey of the deserted library, with the boy he previously would have dubbed 'sadistic', Harry felt more open than ever before. Maybe it was the earnest eyes of the boy sitting awkwardly on the edge of his seat, or maybe it was the comfort that he felt inexplicably with this boy, but any caution Harry might have had was thrown to the wind and blown into the stratosphere.

"I always thought that she had real feelings for me you know? When I was with her, I felt something in here-"Harry gestured towards his chest, "-and I thought that was like, love or something ridiculous like that. But I guess not. Just there, before I came here, she kissed me just to see if she had feelings for me still. Can you believe that? Doesn't even think of my feelings that might get all torn up by her little experiment. You're right. She's an absolute tart". Harry was ashamed to feel tears well up in his eyes.

Draco's eyes were lit up with indignant determination. He said, almost to himself, "She really truly never deserved you. You deserve someone who is prepared to go through hell and back for you. Someone who cares about you too much to put you through this. You are too good for her".

At his words, Harry's tears overflowed. Great wrenching sobs wracked his body. He felt vulnerable, but strangely comfortable with Draco. He knew he could never cry like this around Ron or Hermione. Hell, he didn't even know why he was crying a combination of confusion about Ginny and Draco's kind, determined words most likely, or maybe it was years of bottled up emotion let out in one.

"Shit, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Harry could sense Draco's awkwardness. After a few seconds hesitation, to Harry's surprise, he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him.

They sat like that for a while, encompassed by Draco's arms, the comfort he felt helped him reduce his sobs to the occasional hiccup. Eventually, Draco pulled away. Harry felt the absence of him immediately, and he didn't like it.

"Here I am, acting like a drama queen, while you're the one with the real problems. I'm sorry. You must think I'm such a jerk".

Draco shrugged. "Truth be told, I don't think my problems matter right now. Not here".

Harry cocked his head and looked into the eyes of this enigma of a boy. He truly didn't seem to care about his own troubles.

Changing the subject, he inquired, "So if Ginny doesn't deserve me, then who does?"

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, then hesitated. He looked away, then looked back up. His eyes flashed once again with that determined look, and suddenly, Harry felt Draco's hand on the back of his head, and Draco's lips on his.

**So review please? If you like it that is :) I think there'll be at least one more chapter, but only if people like it, I wouldn't want to enforce a crappy story on the FanFiction community! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! I feel really ashamed talking to you guys actually, because you've been nothing but lovely and I've been studiously ignoring this story because I had an omgimcompletelyuntalentedohwoeisme blip. Sorry the writing in this chapter is substandard, only I've been avoiding writing because I feel like I'm completely shit at it. So here you go, better late than never right? I hope so...**

Harry froze with shock. He had been having trouble keeping up with the events of the evening as it was and suddenly his enemy-come-confidante was locking lips with him. He pulled away sharply. Draco bowed his head in shame.

"I... I'm s... sorry. I don't know wh... what came over me," Draco stammered flushing furiously red and leaping to his feet. He tuned to go.

"Wait!" demanded Harry, still shocked at the recent turn of events. Draco turned round, his face fearful. "What was that for?"

Draco mumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon?"

"I said, you asked who I thought deserved you and I thought maybe me, but I guess not because I'm broken and you deserve someone whole. You could never like me anyway. Not like that."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond to that. He sat staring at Draco for a short while.

"You... you like me." It wasn't a question.

Draco looked as though he wished to wink out of existence. "Yeah," he muttered.

"Wow, err, that's news to me. Merlin, I thought you hated me... wow..." Harry looked at his hands. "How long?"

"Third year," Draco sounded resigned.

"Jeez... wow..." Harry was finding it particularly hard to articulate at that moment. He continued staring at his hands in an attempt to avoid the other boy's eyes. "That's a lot to take in mate".

"Yeah," Draco said quietly. "I know".

He left.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry made his way back to the common room dazedly.

When he reached the portrait hole, the fat lady gave him a sympathetic look and swung inwards without even waiting for the password. To Harry's shock, when he stumbled over the threshold, he saw Ginny sitting there; looking worried in amongst the mess of party debris. In all the confusion of the events of the past half hour, Harry had all but forgotten the Ginny business. She looked up when she heard him come in.

Harry stood there awkwardly as the memory of what had happened came back to him. His face flushed.

"Hi Ginny," he said with an attempt at a casual smile which came out looking very pained.

"Hi," she said softly, bowing her head in shame. Harry couldn't help but compare her actions to Draco's in the library. Something about her accidental mimicry grated with him. The tart.

"I know what I did was quite horrid Harry, and I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon, but I want you to know I'm sorry," she begin. "Have you ever heard that the first kiss is a make or break in any relationship? Well, apparently that's true because it just didn't feel right for me Harry".

He wished she'd stop saying his name.

"So I'm really sorry and I hope you won't think on me too harshly," she looked up hopefully.

Something in Harry snapped.

"You know what? I'd had really strong feelings for you for ages but I wasn't going to make my move until I was absolutely sure, then you got in there and now you've messed everything up and left me feeling really confused! I don't know what I feel anymore, and I sure as hell am going to think on you harshly because you could have just talked to me about this instead of jumping on me and screwing me over!"

Ginny looked close to tears, but Harry didn't care. He ploughed on:

"You could have thought this through instead of toying with people's feelings. I'm having a hard enough time at the moment as it is! What with everything that's going on, and all I needed was a friend, but you've ruined that now! You've ruined our friendship!"

Ginny really was crying now, but Harry couldn't bring himself to feel bad.

"I hope you're happy now!" he hissed, and stormed off towards the stairs up to the boys' dormitory.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob. He could hear Ginny's soft sobs from behind him and knew he shouldn't say what he was going to, but he couldn't help himself. It was like a vengeful spirit had overtaken his mind and was controlling his thoughts and actions. He spun around to hit the final nail into the coffin.

"I think you ought to know something," he said catching her attention. She lifted her tear stained eyes to his vindictive ones.

"Draco Malfoy is a much better kisser than you".

**Sorry for another cliffhanger! I'm an awful person. I'll try and update again ASAP. Also if you read my main story, I'll try and update that too soon. I love it when you tell me what you think so please do! It really boosts my confidence and helps me improve my stories. I hope that wasn't too awful!**

**Love, **

**CMA xxx**


End file.
